


Snowflakes

by greenocha



Category: Samurai Warriors
Genre: Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 16:56:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8999209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenocha/pseuds/greenocha
Summary: It's finally snow and the older male began to recalled the past events.





	

Mori motonari was known for his tactical genius mind, even in the most dangerous situation, he tends to be calm to watch over the surroundings and form a quick strategy in his mind in such circumstances.  
  
He loved his sons so much, he likes to spend his time with his family and with his tachibana friends whom he respected and treasured so much just like his own family. He adresses ginchiyo with lady and has a good relation to her. He's very friendly and humble to maidens especially for his wife.  
  
Sometimes, he gazed at the sky and remembered the old days that he spent with his beloved wife who had passed away earlier than him due to illness. In a snowy day like this, his wife sometimes would take takakage for a decent walk around the castle. Motonari could only watch as the scene unfold before his eyes in awe.  
  
Takakage was only 4 years old in that time and he's already taken liking in the realms and knowledge. As seen sometimes, when motonari reads a book in his seat calmly, the young takakage would appears out of nowhere and joined him. Even when his son cannot read, it was really adoring somehow as his big caramel eyes stared at the strange line in front of him and the young boy would looked at his father in confusion.  
  
Takakage was adopted into the kobayakawa family in a early age so motonari couldn't really spent much time with him. Even though he felt a bit lonely without his son and his wife grew ill from time to time, he could only endure such circumsances with patience.  
  
Back to the present time now, takakage has grown into a young gallant man and taken a liking to knowledge in order to know more about the world and it's system. He learned all of it since he was a child from his family and his friends. When asked if motonari was proud to witness how great his son had become, he could only laugh and smile  
  
Now as motonari grew old, he could only do his best to enjoy his old times peacefully, perhaps he would much more content if he can catch up with his wife later.  
  
" Father. " A voice called.  
  
" Takakage.. it's been a long time. " Motonari turned his head a bit to saw his third son looked at him in worry.  
  
" Father, you must rest. The cold temperature outside is not good for your health. " Takakage reminded.  
  
" Do not worry about me, takakage. I'm just recalling the past right now. " The brown haired male then fell silence after his father words. He then sat down beside his father.  
  
" We just need one person here. " Motonari laughed.  
  
" I believe that if mother was here, she would be really pleased. I-if only i stay at mother's side before she passed away. " Takakage hung his head down in shame and clenched his fist on his lap tightly.  
  
" Your mother was proud of the three of you had became. So she wants you three to always continue on living and be a wise leader for the future. " Motonari patted his shoulder gently. " After all, human lives are short, but in that short amount of time, we are already given the chance to prove our worth and found the reason of why we are born on this world. " He continued while sipping his tea lightly.  
  
Takakage could only curled his lips upward and sighs softly. He gazed at the outside scenery and wished that his mother would stood there with arms wide open to embrace him but then he chuckled lightly remembering that it was merely just a wish. an impossible wish while gazing at the endless snowflakes dropping from the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> A special story that i posted in christmas to celebrate it! Phew, i really enjoyed making these kinds of story. Thank you so much for the reads on this random idea story. Do enjoy your christmas, my friend!


End file.
